


Art for "Engineered to Perfection (The Filling is the Best Part)"

by vulcan_slash_robot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Digital Art, M/M, Mirror Sex, but probably less so than the original fic, free-standing sex, lazy artists who dont draw faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/vulcan_slash_robot
Summary: Pretty much what it says in the tags.





	Art for "Engineered to Perfection (The Filling is the Best Part)"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Love and Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925707) by [ozuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/pseuds/ozuma). 



> For Kasu.
> 
> (I've never really drawn explicit content before so this was An Adventure.)


End file.
